bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Warkiller
Término Muerte (終わり死 Lit. End of Death) is the Xiāochú Leader of the Eximo Espada. He was sealed away over 1000 years ago by the Gotei 13 due to his state of perfect sync between Arrancar and Vizard. He is soon revived by Los Cinco Dios, the leaders of the Eximo Espada. The principal antagonist of Bleach Otrosendero, he currently resides in Hueco Mundo, commanding an army of Arrancar known as the Eximo Espada, his ultimate goal being to overthrow Soul Society along with the Soul King and take his place as god of the world. The Arrancar, and by extension Término as well, is currently at war with the Shinigami. Appearence He has black hair with a blue tint to it along with signiture black eyes and yellow pupils. He wears a white long sleeved shirt that's open at the torso. He wears white hakama pants with a purple/blue cloth hanging from his half way up his stomach to his knees. He also wears a black rope belt tied in a bow fashion. He also has his Hollow hole located at the location of his heart. He also has white markings extrending from his face's right side. Personality As the "God" of Hueco Mundo, Término possesses much influence throughout Hueco Mundo and it's Hollow and Arrancar population. Término hungers for personal power and is a dedicated nationalist. Harboring a high intolerance of imperfection, Término relentlessly drills himself towards perfection and settles for nothing less from himself or those that serve him. He believes that power and domination are what makes a person strong. He has absolute confidence in his "divine right to rule" which he believes he was born with. He has neither pity nor mercy towards those he marks as treasonous or inferior. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Unsurpassable Spiritual Energy: His Spirit Energy is very high, noted by Seireitou to be "worlds apart" from his Espada. Término has never once lost a fight (Excluding his Seal by the Gotei 13), and has spiritual pressure strong enough to even bring Seireitou and Ryun to their knees with just that in his sealed state. It was mentioned by Seireitou that cannot be defeated one-on-one, and must be approached by each of the Gotei 13 together in order to defeat him. Unsurpassable Speed: Término possess speed that can even surpass Parvulo Rey's speed, being known for his great speed. When he moves, he leaves behind solid after-images, like clones almost. Also, when he disappears, he makes a teleporting-like noise and makes a burning noise sometimes, leaving a crater from where he teleports from. Incredible Strength: Término's physical strength can easily toss mountain tops at long distances and was able to block Ryun's Zanapakuto in Bankai with nothing but the back of his right hand. Enhanced Endurance: Término is capable of fighting for long periods of time even when outnumbered with no visible signs of exhaustion. During his fight with two powerful Shinigami, Ryun and Tuari, he emerged without any sign of injury. He has also shown able to take directed attacks from others without being fazed. He has been seen to even take being impaled on a sword without so much as flinching from the perceived damage. Cero: Término has been shown using Cero from his finger with large destructive power. His Cero is light purple with a pitch black outline, which seems to have the same amount of power that a normal Cero Oscuras used by Aizen's orginal Top 4 Espada could pull off. Garuganta: Garganta is how Arrancar move to and from Hueco Mundo. Término has the ability to use the technique. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. He has a variation that allows him to use this technique to generate black holes of immense gravitational pull. He appears to also make use of the Garuganta Broadcast technique as well. Full Power Returned Abilities Tercera Etapa: While not seen yet, it was mentioned by Unagi that Termino possessed a state that was impossible to obtain by meer Arrancar. Only a Xiaochu Arrancar could obtain it. This form has been implied to be the equivalent of a Xiaochu Vizard's Shukai release. Beam Saber: As a substitution for actually using his zanpakutō in battle, Termino can manifest a powerful, dark colored saber of energy manifested when his fingers extend forward. The saber produces lightsaber-like sounds when swung. It is very strong, similar to a Shinigami's Bankai. Spatial Prison: A unique, and apparently more battle-oriented version of the Negación technique used by the Espada. Termino can summon a powerful triangular shaped spatial prison that temporarily paralyzes targets absolutely. In contrast to the white Caja Negación used by the Espada, it is black. Cero Ragnarok: A much stronger version of Termino's Cero. He uses a massive version of the Cero that inflicts major damage. It is still black in coloration, but has white electric discharge surrounding it and as stated it is far bigger, and also has proportional strength to it's increase in size. Nine Circles of Término The interesting thing about Termino is that he is not just one being, but actually 9 different beings, that share the same mind and vision. These 9 bodies were based on the Nine circles of Hell as dipicted in the Divina Commedia, written by Dante Alighieri between 1308 and his death in 1321, is widely considered the central epic poem of Italian literature, and is seen as one of the greatest works of world literature. Each body possesses a special power of their own, and is named after one of the nine circles of hell. Circle of Limbo The Circle of Limbo (中ぶらりん, heru), Termino's first observed body (Picture above). It was the most-seen and used of the nine circles, and acted as Termino's representative during Espada and Los Cinco Dios meetings. It's main abilities revolved around Cero and Hollow abilites, which are listed above. It possesses Termino's Resurrección, Vacuoemperador. Zanpakuto Vacuoemperador (中空大神 boko-okami, Spanish and Japanese for "Hollow Emperor") is the Circle of Limbo Término's zanpakuto. In it's sealed form, it appears a both a black hilt and sheath. He, unlike most Arrancar, carries his blade on his back. * Resurrección: Vacuoemperador is released with the command, "Begin my Reign". In this form Término has completely taken on a new form, baring no resemblance to his previous form. His clothing become a mixture of Arrancar and Shinigami clothing to represent his perfect sync state. Also, his mask covers his whole face, which becomes a mixture of black and white, with on the black side, a horn is poking out. His hair becomes longer and purple and his chestal area has bizarre markings of Hollow symbols. Also, he grows two energy wings, one black/purple and one white/blue. He still retains a sword in this stage. However, this most bizarre thing about this form is that Seireitou Kuchiki takes a form with an appearance almost exactly the same as this form when Seireitou enters his Jīngfāshēng State. **'Cero Cielodios:' Spanish for "Sky God Zero", Término will gather his spiritual energy and form a pillar surrounding himself. He will pick up his hand towards the sky. The pillar forces a "hole" within the sky, causing lightning storms and hurricanes to form. As he finishes gathering enough power, he will gesture his hand downwards as a pillar of white and blue energy competely vaporize everything in it's path. Even the might of Parvulo's Cero Atómico could not even dent the pillar of energy. Circle of Lust Circle of Cerberus Circle of Avaricious Circle of Styx Circle of Heretics Circle of Geryon Circle of Satan Circle of Inferno Trivia * Termino's nine bodies were based off of the Nine Circles of Hell in famous Italian literature, and inspired by Pein/Nagato's Rin'negan and Six bodies from the anime/manga series Naruto. Quotes * "Begin my Reign - Vacuoemperador" * "To be brave in battle proves nothing. Bravery itself proves nothing. A Shinigami, Arrancar, Hollow, no matter what, should always be prepared to put aside fear, regret and uncertainty and either fight, run, surrender or die." * (To Perentorio, during his Training) "Tell me what you regard as your greatest strength, so I will know how best to undermine you; tell me of your greatest fear, so I will know which I must force you to face; tell me what you cherish most, so I will know what to take from you; and tell me what you crave, so that I might deny you." * (To Ryan) "Do you feel the hate? ... It is the source of your strength. You still hate me. No matter. Today you have delivered yourself into my hands. I have the power of life and death over you, Ryan. You devote yourself to the idea of domination." * (To Ryan) "I believe you told me that you possessed the fear to frighten even me? That there was nothing I could do? Allow me to correct you. The situation in which you find yourself right now, that is what we call true fear."